


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes back there every year, as close to the anniversary as he can manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Peaceful_Sands for her prompt of: Avengers, any, Bridge Over Troubled Water

Steve goes back there every year, as close to the anniversary as he can manage.

Sometimes he doesn't make it until more than a week later - alien invasions and evil scientists pay no attention to calendar dates - but he doesn't think Bucky would mind.

Hell, he's pretty sure Bucky would hate the fact that he goes back at all.

He's never told any of the others that he's going there. It's not that they wouldn't understand, or would try and stop him going. Just the opposite. They'd want to be there with him, to support him, and he doesn't want that. This is his. No one else to take the burden or the blame.

He doesn't travel by train - he avoids that whenever he can now - but flies on the cheapest commercial flight he can manage to the nearest airport. It's about as far from traveling on one of Stark's jets as he can imagine, but it feels right and he likes it. He thinks Bucky would like it too.

He shivers when he arrives, despite the sun in the sky. It's not as cold as it was that first time, but he can still picture Bucky's breath frosting as he teased about Coney Island. He doesn't climb out onto the bridge - that's just a little too close for comfort - but he makes his way down until he reaches the ledge where they waited.

This year is no different. He sits down heavily, as though the weight of the world is too much for him to bear, and pulls his knees up to his chest. He lets his head drop down and his eyes close as he remembers. It was so long ago for the rest of the world, but feels so damn recent for him.

"You need to let this go." He hears Bucky's voice in his ear, but doesn't lift his head. He knows the words are true, but he's not sure he's ready to let go yet.

A warm body curls in behind him, arms wrapping around his chest. He feels Bucky's breath against his cheek.

"I'm okay," Bucky tells him, and Steve can hear the hitch in his voice. "I'm okay. I'm back. I'm here."

It's that hesitation that reminds Steve that this is real. That nervousness that the Bucky of his imagination and memory would never have. That terror that has surrounded Bucky since his return. Steve twists around, pressing himself tighter into Bucky's embrace.

Bucky keeps up the litany as Steve lets the tears roll down his face. Maybe he is ready to let go of the memories, now that he has the real thing back.


End file.
